Joke of a Secret:Remake
by PainInSilence
Summary: This is the FIXED version of:Joke of a Secret. Read other summary for this one they are the same.
1. Chapter 1

JOKE OF A SECRET

"Artemis!" Miss Martian screamed at the sight of a gun. Artemis however already knew it was there and sent an arrow flying . It hit it's target abruptly and a scream of pain was heard. Artemis had shot an exploding arrow at the man who was holding the gun. It hit the man's chest and exploded causing damage to his abdomen. Causing the gun to drop. Everyone else had finished fighting and was glad to see the young archer smirking .

(Mount Justice)

"That was tiring.." Robin announced as they arrived outside a zeta tube. "Yeah. I'm just glad we can have a snack now!" Kid flash continues and there for getting a smack upside the head. Everyone just had to laugh. They were all smiling and heading towards they're rooms when Robin collapsed Wallie was there in flash and was scared that his friend was going to die when all of a sudden his eyes opened and he was relieved until a strange voice was talking through him."I will be released soon and all Hell will be brought out with me !" Then Robin was now wakeing up looks up to see all his friends stareing. At first he was frightened but then he was just confused "Why are you all looking at me like that?" "Umm...Dude you just spoke in a really creepy voice and said'I will be released soon and all hell will be brought with me' " and with that Robin just got up and ran to his room slamming the door .Afraid of what he might do next.

(Morning)

"Egh..." Robin wasn't able to sleep very well because he was dreaming of all the things he may do which scared him. At that thought he opened his door and found all his friends looking at him."Guys?" Wallie was the first to answer ."You were screaming ...But when we tried the door it was locked ."Robin had a very shocked look and told himself "this can't be happening...not again.I'll can't tell batman!" He ran out of his room to the zeta tubes with his friends not far behind .When he got there he quickly typed in the coordinates and was gone then kaldur spoke"I think we should follow just in case something else occurs".They all nodded and followed robin to where ever he had gone. They found themselves in Gotham. Robin was on his communicator and looked like he was looking up coordinates to some hadn't seen his teammates behind him so when Miss Martian put her hand on his shoulder he reacted without control and did a flip and took her down then took off running ... first they were all in shock but then they all welled up with irritation because Robin knows he could talk to the team about anything! Well,almost anything. So, after Miss Martian recovered Wallie ran as fast as he could to find his Best finally found him after a good hour .He was able to sneak up on Robin so he could grab his arms and handcuff them together then Wallie picked him up bridle style and ran off to the nearest zeta .When he got back with Robin everyone came over to see that he was freaking out. They were worried that if he continued to act like this he may hurt himself so they injected him with a sedative.

(Medbay)

Robin woke up to a light. A very bright light and saw that Batman was overhead. He wondered for a moment why he was in the Medbay. He couldn't remember .Then Batman said something out loud that just made him shiver .He said "What's wrong with you?" That cold tone just scared him and the sentence itself did as well .Batman would usually be the first to know what was wrong with him but here he was asking him. "Honestly, i don't know.I can't remember anything but heading to my room and then waking up here."Everyone in the room was shocked and worries filled them that their friend had no recollection of the past few hours. Batman then used his wrist watch(Robins) to show him the recent security footage and saw what had happened and was totally worried if he actually did it .Then it all all came back to him._ (sorry.I got my story stuck on italics! Anyway the other versions is messed up so my apologies!)_


	2. Chapter 2

(Batcave)

Robin was checking the security cameras for any strange activity while he was sleeping. He saw someone enter through his window. He was about to alert Batman when he suddenly forgot what he had just discovered. There for,he went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

(Mount Justice)

Batman came into the main room."Time for debriefing " he says . "Starlabs is being held under lock down because someone called in a bomb siteing." Robin looked irritated "Then why Don't they call in the bomb squad instead of us?" Batman glared a wasn't effected."You didn't let me finish. That someone was The Joker."There was a gasp around the room ,then silence. Robin had turned slightly pale but only M'gann and Superboy roticed because M'gann can sense Robin's bad memories flowing around in his head and Superbly can feel the increase in Robin's looked at each other worried. Then, M'gann asked 'Robin are you o.k?'Robin responds with a 'yeah...' which made M'gann to worry even more and when she saw that the dark knight himself was looking at her she nudged her head back to Robin. Batman came over and asked Robin if he was o.k."yeah..."He said it in that same sad but slightly scared voice."o.k then. Head out and try to reason with that Dunn was clown,but wait for Zatanna to get here. Her skill may be needed."Then the dark knight walked away slowly heading back to the Batcave to continue his search on what had happened to Robin.

(Batcave)

Batman was looking through the same security footage as Robin had,but what he had seen wasn't on the ,Robin had looped the tape. He looked over the footage from the time when Robin said he was gonna be looking at the tapes as well just in case he acted out again and erased the footage. Batman found that Robin had looped the tape to look like nothing however was controlling Robin... Batman found himself angered by how he hadn't realized how unsafe his son was in the house.

(Washington)


	3. END for now

Sorry,guys but i cant take it anymore. I am giveing up on this story and Slinger. I probably make a nouther story simalar but not now. Maybe Slinger too.

UP FOR ADOPTION!

Please PM me if you want this story.


End file.
